The 45th Annual Hunger Games SYOT Closed
by Safiyax
Summary: My First Ever SYOT for the 45th Hunger Games. I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

It was a warm summer day and Capitol city was buzzing with excitement.. Why not? The reaping for the 45th Annual Hunger Games was starting today!

12 year old Effie Trinket was sitting on the plush pink sofa in the Trinket's sitting room with her little sister Rosé and Father Damian to watch the reaping for the 45th Annual Hunger Games! Except, there will be a change, this year Effie's Mother Valerie Trinket is going to be the District 9 Chaperone

"I'm so excited to see Mom promoted District 9!" pipes Effie in her silly Capitol accent

"Yes dear, it is very exciting and one day you will be up there, " says Damian

"Shushyy!" beams Rosé " Its starting!"

\- **Panem Anthem Plays** -


	2. Tribute Form

**Hi everyone this is an SYOT for the 45th hunger games. I am not aware of any victors winning this year.****Please complete the following tribute form. Check my profile to see what districts are open**

Tribute Form

Name:

Age:

District:

Back-up District:

Volunteered or Reaped:

Reason if volunteerd:

Reaping outfit:

Family:

Friends:

What they look like:

Personality:

Rich or Poor:

Allies?:

Mentor (Optional or must be a known Victor):

Stylist:

Training score:

Weapon:

Chariot costume:

Interview personality:

Interview costume:

Preffered place in games:


	3. District 1 Reaping

**_~Amber Jewels P.O.V~_**

"OMG, Hurry up Amber!" It was my Mother Sapphire "Your going to be late. Your Father's and Sister's WHOLE reputation relies on this and your volunteering so you have to look your best. I left your outfit on your sofa!"

"O-k Mom" I yawn back

I roll out of my bed and walk to the sofa in my room. Its not usual to have a sofa in a bedroom here in District 1 which is one of the many reasons I'm hated. My Father is the CEO of the District 1 Luxury Products and my older sister Christine Jewel is also well known as the victor of the 43rd Hunger Games so we live in the Victor's Village.

The academy said I should be ready to volunteer so I don't have much choice really. When I was younger I really wanted to volunteer but now I'm not sure. There's a LOT of pressure on my families reputation and my 4 year old sister Susana who always wants to be 'Just like Amber' and I don't want her to die in the games...not that I said I would. Most of the odds are in my favour with top level academy training, my older sister as a mentor and the list could go on but there's about 23 other people with the exact same intention as me, to get back home.

I change into my reaping outfit: A cute pastel pink dress covered in hot pink sequins with silver flats. I tie my blonde curls into a braided bun leaving a strand in front and top it if with a rose in my hair. I apply some pink blusher, mascara and a bit of light pink eye shadow. Beautiful

"Come on Amber" says Christine walking in a beautifuk golden gown with gold heels, her golden curls are open and looking magnificent. Since she is a Victor the Capitol provide her with an outfit for the reaping. I walk outside to see my Mother in a white cocktail dress, my Father in a professional suit and my little sister in a mini version of my outfit.

"Look I'm just like Amber" giggles Susana running around.

We get into the car and reach the square. Father and Christine walk towards the stage my Mother and Susana walk towards the stands for viewers and I get my self checked in and walk towards the 18 years old section.

**_~Xander Platinums P.O.V~_**

"Are you sure you volunteer Xander?" Exclaims Mother "Your dressed as if you don't even care. Who goes to the reaping in a F*ing T shirt?"

"I KNOW WHAT IM DOING MOM" I shout back

"Ok ok no need for attitude Xander. Dear he can go to the reaping however he wants too " Says Dad calmly

I don't care about what anyone says I am going to volunteer, I am going to win finally get some friends. I have been practising for this my whole life I have gone to the academy every single day.

I get registered walk towards towards the 17 year old section and see Lilah Feathering the District 1 chaperone begining her speech and brings on the Mayor followed by the CEO of Luxury Productions then the Victor's I think one of them Christine Jem or something is the CEO's daughter but to be honest I don't really pay attention to anything.

"Now to reap the names and may the odds ever be in your favour" Pipes Lilah

UGH I hate the Capitol accent but if I want sponsors I have to deal with it

"Ladies first"

**_~Amber Jewels P.O.V~_**

This is it I have to do it. I look up to my successful sister and sge gives me a,warm smile

"The female tribute from District 1 is Cryst-"

"I VOLUNTEER AS A TRIBUTE!" I exclaim

Right now District 1 is erupting with cheers as I walk across the temporary red carpet up to the stage embracing the glory I walk across the stage up to Lilah "What is your name dear?"

"Amber Jewel," I reply

"Great Goodness you must be Christine's sister!" beams Lilah "Well this will be a very interesting games. Can she live up to her family?"

The cheers from the crowd are even louder now

"It is time to pick the male tribute... Silv- "

"I VOLUNTEER AS A TRIBUTE" exclaims some guy from the 17 section who I don't know. He walks down the carpet and the closer he gets I notice he's just wearing a t-shirt and jeans. What was he thinking?

Anyways he's quite big looks strong.. maybe he will do well?

**_~Xander Platinums P.O.V~_**

I did it, I volunteered I can prove them all wrong I look at my fellow tribute, Her blonde curls, those crystal blue eyes, her tanned skin wait what am I thinking I can't just go and fall in love with a girl I have to kill.

"Your tributes from District 1," announces Lilah. The crowd is roaring with cheers especially for Amber as we are guided into the justice building.

**Justice Building**

**_~Amber Jewel~_**

That felt really good. "Three minutes" says the peacekeeper

Its my family, Susana runs up to me and starts jumping followed by Mother and Father "I'm so proud of you" says Father and Mother nods in agreement

"And I get to bw your mentor so everything will be fine!" beams Christine. That's what really makes me feel good, I get someone I know which really makes me feel better and it gives me an advantage over the other tributes because Christine really knows me and I know she will do anything to help me.

"Times up," says the peacekeeper

"Good Luck"

"See you soon"

"I'm so proud "

"Baiiiiiiii" beams Susana

"Three minutes"

Its my boyfriend Isaiah, I run up to him and his arms automatically open up to me. "I'm so proud of you " whispers Isaiah

"I'll miss you" I reply

We spend the rest of the three minutes in each other's arms until the peacekeepers come

"I'll see you later" says Isaiah

"Three minutes"

"AMBER"

It's my best friend Louise

"YOU DID IT YASSSS KWEEN YOUR SO GONNA WIN!" Yells Louise

" Awh thanks, you better sponsor me " I reply

"Obviously" Louise rolls her eyes

"Time to go Amber" says Lilah escorting me out

"Bye Louise"

"Bye Amber"

~**_Xander Platinum~_**

"Three minutes"

"Well Son you volunteered" says Father

I sit with Mother and Father in silence until the peacekeepers take them away "I wish you the best of luck" says Mother

"Three minutes"

"Im so proud of you Amber"

"Three Minutes"

"Good luck Amber"

"Three Minutes"

"YASSS KWEEN YOUR SO GONNA WIN"

"Come dear it's time to go" says Lilah who just walked in, I followed her in silence wondering whether volunteering was a good idea or not.


	4. District 2 Reaping

**_~ Karla Frederiks P.O.V~_**

"Honey it's time to get up I left your reaping outfit on your dresser," Says mother calmy. Of course she will, today is the reaping and its always been a tradition in my family to volunteer when you turn 14. I don't know why my older siblings Briana, Aaron didn't and I doubt my younger siblings Jed, Gus, Matilda and Valerie won't either but I love then too much to send them to the games. I still remember when Ethan dieed and it still haunts me to this day however I have a lot to live up to, my parents both won when they were 12 and 13 and I'm 14 so I got no excuses really, I've been well fed, been to the academy and I don't want to die for my younger siblings, I love them more than anything else in the world.

I look at my beautiful reaping outfit mother left for me: A purple dress with shoulderless sleeves that goes down to my knees and leave my chocolate brown hair open

"Honey, its time to leave," Calls Father from down the stairs

**_~Ace Windsor's P.O.V~_**

Today is the day of the reaping. Today is my last chance to enter the games I have been training for my WHOLE life. I dress up in my casual wear, to be honest it doesn't really matter what I wear on the reaping the Capitol citizens wouldn't like any outfit I own its the humor and charm their looking for.

"Come on Ace," Says my sister Kalin "It's your big day today,"

**_~ Nobody's P.O.V Just Narration~_**

"Welcome, welcome, welcome to the 45th Annual Hunger Games" welcomes Plumberry Spring

The crowd errupts with cheers

"It is time to pick the female tribute! Any volunteers?" asks Plumberry

"I VOLUNTEER AS A TRIBUTE" exclaims Karla walking towards the stage proudly. Her victor parents beam with excitement

"What is your name Dear?" questions Plumberry

"Karla Frederiks," replies Karla

"My Goodness! You must be the daughter of victors Nina and Maximus Frederiks!" gasps Plumberry

"Yes indeed " smiles Karla waving at the crowd

"And now for the male tribute," continues Plumberry "Any volunteers?"

"I VOLUNTEER AS A TRIBUTE" exclaims Ace marching towards the stage with pride

"Your name Dear?" asks Plumberry

"Ace Windsor," answers Ace

"I Present to you tbe tributes of District 2!" Beams Plumberry

**Justice Building~**

**_~Karla Fredericks~_**

"Three Minutes"

"Well done honey, we have to go for the cameras so we will see you on the train," Says Nina

"Bye children, we'll see you when we get back from the Capitol, in the mean time behave at Grandna Edna's house" Says Maximus walking out of the room

"I'm going to miss you Karla" cries Valerie

"Awh I will too, it won't be long until I'm back though," I soothes

"Good luck Lil Sis " Says Aaron patting me on the back, I let Briana put her arm around my neck with Aaron doing the same on the other side. We have Gus, Valerie, Matilda and Jed on their laps until the peacekeepers come.

"Three Minutes"

About half the population of my year are stuffed in this room, I guess I am the most popular.After they all wished me good luck (which I think took slightly longer than 3 minutes) Plumberry walks in and escorts me to the train

**_~Ace Windsor~_**

"Three Minutes"

My parents and Kalin walk in.

"I'm so proud of you son"

"Please bring victory back to the family"

"Next time I see you it will be in the Victor's Village"

"I love you"

"Good luck"

"We have faith in you"

"Times up... Three minutes"

Its for Karla who's probably the most popular person in the district. I can hear everyone wishing her good luck. I remember when I wished my best friend good luck for the games last year but he unfortunately died. I have now decided I'm nkt just winning for my self and my family, I'm winning for my Best Friend!

**Hey Everyone, I told you it would be a short chapter but these characters have interesting backstories to be revealed later. We only have 8 spaces left and I currently don't have any tributes for District 3 however one is resereserved. I will be working on the other reapings so I apologize if you have to wait a while :(**

**Hope your having a great day**

**_Safiyax_**


	5. District 3 Reaping

**~~Gadjet Pierce~~**

Mornings. They're usually my favorite time of day, but today is the reaping. Two random kids get sent to die. Well, at least in District 3 they will. Usually everybody gets scared, but its quite dumb, really. I mean, there's only a 0.5% chance that I'll get reaped. The math and science just doesn't add up. That's why the reaping is the most useless day of the year. Well, except for the Capitol residents, but who cares about them? They have their lives and I got mine.

"Good morning, Son," says Dad. He walks into the room, prepaeing for another productive day at the secret lab in the basement.

"Morning, Dad," I reply.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" asks Dad.

"I'm going to monitor my experiment. I'm working on a device that can manipulate ions to self-generate energy which can be used throughout Panem," I beam proudly.

"Ok son, but don't be too late. We have to go to the reaping," says Dad.

"Bu-"

"Even though there's only a 0.5% chance that you will get reaped," he quickly adds.

Annoyed, I roll out of bed. I pull on some black trousers, a dusty white shirt and an old lab coat. I walk towards the lab, giddy with excitement to test my new experiment.

Knock Knock

Dad quickly runs and opens the door. Behind is a teenage girl with blonde hair, pale skin, and green eyes. I automatically know who it is.

"Hurry up Gaj! You're going to be late-even if there is a 0.5% were gonna get reaped," says my best friend Demetria Wires.

"But the reaping doesn't start till 10:00," I say, annoyed.

"Yeah, and it's 9:55," She says rolling her eyes.

"SHOOT! WERE GONNA BE LATE! COME ON DAD! COME ON DEMETRIA!" I exclaim in panic.

Honestly, I don't know what I would do without Demetria. Ever since we were five, she's always been my best friend. People used to bully us because we were 'nerds' and 'weird'. The only people who understood me were Dad and Demetria. Mom probably would have if she was here as well.

"HURRY UP KIDS YOUR LATE!" snaps one of the peacekeepers

"Sorry," Demetria and I whisper back in unison, running to the 15-year-old section. We were desperate to get back home.

Little did I know it was the last time I saw the lab that shaped my life.

**~~Ember Shard~~**

Today is the day of the reaping. Today is the day two innocent kids from the age 12-18 get reaped. They are sent into an arena to fight for victory, or in other words, get killed for other people's entertainment. I could be one of those people. Even though there's a small chance of it happening, according to a boy in my class called Gadjet. I do agree with him, the possibilities are slim, but never say never.

"Em, come on! You're going to be late for the reaping," Mom scolds, walking into my room.

"Sorry Mum," I reply glumly.

"What's wrong, Ember? Are you scared for the reaping?" Mom asks. "It's ok, dear. This is you 3rd or 4th reaping, you should get it by now. Nothing bad ever happens. Plus, you only signed up for 3 tesserae this year."

I let out a growl of anger. "I know Mum. I just don't understand why the Capitol is doing this. Like, what did we do? We make them the best electronics to keep them happy! In return, they watch us kill each other for their entertainment!"

"Oh, Ember. There is a reason. I just can't tell you now, you're too young," says Mom.

"I'm not too young! I'm 15!" I exclaim.

"Ok, ok! Just get changed. We'll discuss this later," says mum as she runs out of my room.

I sigh and open my tiny wardrobe. I pick out my nicest outfit; a pale grey dress, and some dusty white flats. It looks like it came out of a chimney, but it's all I got. I tie my hair up in a white ribbon I bought from the market last week, and get ready to meet my friend, Sophie. We always go the reaping together...Who am I kidding? We do everything together!

"I'm going to meet Sophie, Mom! See you at the square!"

_~20 minutes later~_

"So, Em, you scared?" asks my best friend, Sophie.

"What?! No, I'm not scared. Why would I be scared? What's there to be scared about?" I reply nervously.

"C'mon Em. I know there's something going on in your head," says Sophie. "Spill."

"Fine, I'm not scared or nervous or anxious or-"

"Just cut to the point," says Sophie, frustrated.

"Ok, I guess I'm just confused. Like, what did we do that made the Capitol hate us so much? I mean, we make them what they want and all they do is ship us off to die for their entertainment. Why? Just why? I asked Mom, but she said I was too young, but I'm not. I'm 15," I once again ler this outbin a growl of anger.

"I know, but technically you're not considered an adult until your final reaping...But I think I know what to do," says Sophie awkwardly.

"What?" I ask.

"Why don't we go to the library after the reaping and do some research?" suggests Sophie.

"That's a brilliant idea!" I exclaim, giddy with excitement.

_~At the Reaping~_

"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome, to the 45th Annual Hunger Games," announces out annoying chaperone, Ajax Honeydew, with pride

"Ladies first…EMBER SHARD!" exclaims Ajax.

WHAT?! DID HE JUST CALL MY NAME!? No, no this can't be! There's no way I'm going to the games.

"Ember Shard, can you please come to the stage?" calls out Ajax.

Some random person pushes me out onto the square, and I slowly walk up to the stage, shaking with fear.

**~~Gadjet Pierce~~**

I see Ember approach the stage shaking nervously. Poor thing. She was always so sweet in class, even when everyone would bully me.

"And now for the boys…GADJET PIERCE!" Exclaims Ajax.

Huh? What? How? It's, like, almost impossible. My name was only in there 3 times, and if you add it up, to all the other names it's just impossible. Well, nearly impossible. I walk towards the stage, trying to figure this out in my head. I bump into the stair rail because I wasn't focusing. Some peacekeeper pushes me onto the stairs. I can hear a few people giggling, but right now that's the least of my worries.

"I present to you, the District 3 tributes for the 45th Annual Hunger Games, Ember Shard and Gadjet Pierce!" beams Ajax.

_**~Justice Building~**_

"THREE MINUTES!"

"Dad, what happened?" I ask.

"Don't worry Gaj, it's ok," says Dad,

"But it's nearly mathematically impossible!" I cry.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can find a way to outsmart the other tributes," replies Dad.

"But there will be kids who have practiced for this all their life...and I haven't."npp . n

"Gadjet Pierce you're the smartest boy I know and you will find a way out of there alive," says Dad

"THREE MINUTES!"

"Gaj!" cries Demetria.

"Ria!" I wail.

"Don't go! Please, don't go. I have nobody else," begs Demetria.

"Don't worry, Ria. I will find a way out of there," I respond, thinking about what Dad said.

"I know you will. I just, I will miss you," says Demetria.

"I will miss you, too."

**~~Ember Shard~~**

"THREE MINUTES!"

"Em, oh Em my dear girl!" cries Mum.

"Mom, I don't want to die," I say plainly like a small child.

"Don't worry sweetie, you won't. I know there are people who are ready for this, and there are some who are not, but you just go in there and give the Capitol what they wanted. Think about it. If you come back, I can tell you why The Hunger Games are even a thing."

"THREE MINUTES!"

"Em! No, you can't go and leave me here like this! You're my best friend, you're all I have," says Sophie.

"Don't worry Soph, you can find someone else. Gadjet got reaped so you can hang out with Demetria," I say.

"I know that, but I want you. You will come back, right?" says Sophia.

"I promise I will, but for now I guess it's goodbye," I say quietly.

"Goodbye, Em."

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in like ages I have been quite busy. I will do by best to be more active now. I also just found out that I can write on my laptop (this whole time I have done it on my phone). Also shout out to Annabeth Pie for editing this, I am very grateful.**


End file.
